


Dean's Gift

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fluff piece. </p><p>I feel like this is a finished piece, and at the same time it isn't. I felt ending it here was appropriate, but i do still have so much to add. So this will be the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Gift

Cas always wanted to have a big garden. Large and lush, full of flowers and fruits and vegetables. Dean knew this, and he had found the most perfect little cottage house with a wide open back yard surrounded by woods. The cottage was white with little blue shutters and a wrap-around porch with a swing. It was perfect. He surprised Cas with it one summer day.

“Cas, no, no peeking!” Dean chided him as he walked with his hands on the former angel’s shoulders, guiding him toward his surprise.

“But Dean, I do not understand why I am wearing my tie over my eyes. This is silly,” Cas complained.

“Because, Cas, it is a surprise,” Dean said softly. “Just humor me.”

“Alright,” Cas said a little defeated, but he did as he was asked. He’d do anything Dean wanted him to do. 

Dean guided him to the far corner of the front yard of the house so you could see the house, the spanse of backyard and the deeply wooded area behind the house.

“Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, Cas. I mean it,” Dean said as he removed Cas’ tie from his eyes. Cas nodded. Dean looked at Cas’ face, eyes screwed shut, trying to obey him. Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ cheek. “Okay, open them.”

Cas opened his eyes and was almost in awe of what he saw. His jaw was slacked as his eyes ran over the house, the yard and the woods. He started walking slowly to the house to closer inspect it. He touched the siding of the house, and kept walking to the backyard, still running his hands along the wood siding. He spun in a circle in the yard just trying to take in everything he was seeing when his eyes fell upon Dean. He was standing with his arms folded with a smile on his face. Cas bounded up to him, trench coat flapping behind him, and grabbed onto Dean’s shirt.

“This.. is.. for me?” Castiel asked with tears starting to well in his blue eyes. Dean looked into his eyes and smiled even wider at him.

“Yes, Cas, this is for you. I hope you like it,” Dean says softly.

“Oh Dean! I love it!” Castiel kisses Dean full on the mouth, hand still entwined in his shirt and the other hand on the back of his head. Dean pulled away from the kiss to just stare at the happiness painted all over Cas’ face. He looked down at the hand still clutching his shirt and brought his hands up to hold that hand.

“I know there isn’t a garden here yet, but I was hoping we could plant and build one together,” Dean murmured softly.

“Of course,” cooed the former angel. “I would love to plant our garden together.” Cas kisses Dean softly, and they walk hand in hand to the red front door of their little cottage and go inside to start their new life together.


End file.
